When learning or otherwise reading a second (i.e. non-native) language, a reader may have difficulty reading materials above the reader's reading level. Further, the reader may also have difficulty in selecting reading materials that are of the correct reading level for the reader. In other cases, the reader may need to read materials above the reader's reading level, for example, materials related to the reader's job. Of course, issues of this type are not limited to second languages and may also occur where a reader reads first language materials above the reader's reading level or first language materials related to unfamiliar subjects, such as an unfamiliar technology area. Typically, when reading such materials, the reader may resort to a translation dictionary, a thesaurus, a technical manual, or other reference materials to read otherwise opaque portions of text.
While the use of reference materials helps readers read otherwise opaque portions of text, the use of reference materials presents several problems. For example, the reference materials may not be readily available. Even when the reference materials are available, the reference materials may also be above the reader's reading level. Moreover, repeatedly turning to the reference materials may be time-consuming and frustrating for the reader. Worse, the distraction caused by such interruptions may prevent the reader from comprehending the primary reading material or otherwise impede the reader's comprehension.